Ties of Regret
by YokaiYuuki
Summary: When young Zuko finds another way of controlling the water benders to gain his honor back, Katara is simply in the line of fire. Forced to live a life with the fire benders, she finds her self being beaten, raped and used as a simply tool! Slowly losing hope that Aang will ever find her, Katara cant help but want some attention... Even if its from Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story for Avatar and yea i know some of this might be a little OC just please bare with me on this. I don't know how many chapters this will be, in fact it may end up being a one shot, but this is really my favorite couple that has caught my attention. So this story will probably take place no where in this series so it might just really be at a random time or i might really just take a time in the series and change it. However, here's the plot of my story so far in my head because most of it most likely didn't fit in the box of detail: During the fight at the Northern Water Temple Katara and Zuko fought as the Avatar mediated into the spirit world. When she failed him she swore by all that was good that she would never fail him again and give her life if she must to protect him. When Katara and Ang's ship goes down off the coast of the Fire Nations land and Prince Zuko finds her separated from her group once more, will he accept her offer or will he betray her and hold her in a cage of hate, lust, sadness and regret?**

Explaining:

_Thoughts_

**Speaking**

Title

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Day The Water Bender Froze Over<span>

Silently the ship rocked from one side to the other as the soft waves of the water pushed it from side to side in a nice fluid motion as smoke slowly floated into the air from the ships passing. Gently waves of water sung a musical melody in the darkness of the night and the large half moon sat over head guiding the ship through the rocky waters just off the coast that the fire nation held in hand. The war had took its toll on all the tribes and so to try and make it in through the waters without being caught Ang, Katara and Sokka had climbed aboard a traveling ship heading to a back village of the nation in hopes of avoiding any fights at the moment. Now most would see this as a stupid reason to fight but it was because Ang was sick and Katara had once again been trying to think of a way that Ang could rest and recover. As the voices of the crew men bounced off the walls of the ship's inner rooms and hallways from giving orders that the captain screamed through the speakers the young tanned skin women pinned her hair up in a messy bun as her blue tunic outfit with the white fur outline rustled against her legs with each step she took causing the silence of the still room to break. There on the bed of the metal room with a dressing sitting in front of the foot bed of the bed on the other wall, a desk at the corner with messy scrolls and papers here and there on the dark wooden object. The chair of the desk was pulled back with Sokka in it half asleep with his head back and mouth open, legs open with his arms resting limply by his side, a small table with a tea pot in the middle and a few empty china cups sat around the table untouched. Yet as the sick Avatar sleep, a cold rang on his feverishness forehead, Katara paced back and fourth with a small frown on her face as one arm was behind her back and the other was slightly placed over her mouth with her head bowed.

This had been Ang for the past few days, she didn't understand what was wrong or what had happen to him! He had been fine the day that he had started to train with fire and now, now he was hurt and she couldn't do anything about it. Hearing the male resting groan she stopped and looked at him from the foot end of the bed before her heart dropped slightly and she rushed to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed. Removing the rag from his face she gently dipped it into the water and rung it out before placing it back onto his forehead with a frown, he would get better he had to! Then gently she felt the boat jerk to the side and the alarm ring loudly through the ship causing Sokka to wake up with a start and fall back onto the ground with a loud harsh thud then Ang woke up only to stare up at Katara asking silently what was wrong. With her hand placed on his chest she closed her eyes and smiled, **"Sleep, i will go see...**" She whispered in a soft voice before she stood with a cursing Sokka slowly standing up with her. Hurrying out the metal metal with a loud click of it behind her as she left Katara hurried down the pathway of the boat as men raced down the hallways yelling and screaming about a attack? Suddenly her heart sunk and as she turned back to race back to Ang the side of the ship blew up as a large fire ball flew through the metal and water from the outside started to fill up the ship, slowly sinking it to that one side as it did so,** "Ang! Sokka!"** She yelled as she went to run back to the room only to have the rush of water push her back. Now wanting to give up she dove into the water and started to swim towards the area where she had left only to get pieces of sharp metal to fall own around her as the ship started to sink further and further into the water. As bubbles from her mouth slowly floated into the water around her her dark brown eyes locked onto Ang and as she reached out to grab his sinking form the breath in her body gave out and her eyes closed as she went limp.

The water around her slowly lifting her body to the surface as Ang slowly disappeared into the darkness of the water, his body seemingly lifeless as it was eaten by the monster that shed no light on his small body now. However, above the water on a large battle ship that was lead by none other the the Prince of the Fire nation him self, standing still at the head of his ship Zuko watched the ship sink before turning with a frown on his face. It had been a simply enemy ship that had been used for training he wondered why his father had ordered him to destroy it, then as he got to the side of the ship to go down he paused and his eyes widen. There floating still like a dead body sat the female that the avatar traveled with and quickly the gripped the railing,** "Men! Bring me that female!"** He yelled as his men rushed about and lowered the wooden ladder to that side of the ship. With his eyes wide and his grip ever increasing on the railing his heart started to pound as one of his men gently grabbed her and bought her back onto the boat. As the motor of the ship started up and hummed loudly within the haul of the ship Zuko quickly let the railing go and stood by the side of the un-moving female before keeling down beside her with his heart ever beating loudly in his chest. His only chance of finding the avatar and bringing him to his father was now at the tips of his fingers! Gently he raised her head and bent her forward slightly before patting her back allowing her to spit up some water and then gasped for air only to have her eyes flicker open. She was the master of water bending and Zuko had her right here in his arms, what a gift would she be to bring home to his father. Lifting her up he nodded his head to his men, **"Prepare a guest quarter for the girl, make sure there are two guards outside her door..**" He spoke as the men answered him with yes sir. Though he had some of his honor back by telling his father of the traitor that was within his army and he was allowed to wear the Fire Nations army outfit and return home as a Prince he wanted /all/ his honor back and that meant by bringing home the avatar this time around.

Walking down the stairs of the boat, loud clicking sounds from his boats hitting against the metal of the stairs, he held the female in his arms in a bridal style with a frown on his face. Perhaps he could get information out of her but by the way he remembered her from the last time was that she spoke nothing and gave him no needed information. As he walked down the hallway with a small frown deepening on his face as the women groaned softly and tried to turn on her side he sighed and held her closer only to stop at another stair way that lead to the slave quarters and walked down them. No, he wasn't going to let the female have a nice room! Ha! Who do you think he was? Walking down that long stair way of the boat with darkness covering them from time to time only to have the flash of red flames over his face, hiding his scar in the darkness, though as he reached the bottom of the stairs the cages that sat there seemed to be rotting in the darkness of the ship. As a few guards readied a cage at the bottom, yes that was their guest quarters, he watched the guard step out from the cage and stood at attention as Zuko got closer. It took only a moment to get there but as he walked in he laid the female down onto the 'nicely fixed' bed there before covering her with the thin blanket, yes he would make this girl talk when she awoke. Moving out from the cage the door was slammed shut behind him and he gave her one look over before huffing and turning her away with a small frown on his face as he headed back up the stairs. It bothered him though, why was the female on that boat with the avatar not even seen yet? She had always traveled with him so why was now so different at his point? As the cold metal of the ship echoed his thoughts to him self at this point he slowly closed his eyes before making his way to his quarters and opening the door with a sigh, why was it bothering him so much at this point?

Sighing softly he walked over to his bed and laid down with one leg bent and the other leg hanging off the side of the bed while his arms rested behind his head. The soft swaying of his ship making him sleepy but at this point it seemed almost impossible, his thoughts were wrapped around that female and then mainly the avatar of coarse. Slowly he closed his eyes with a small frown on his face slowly deepening, was his father trying to make sure that he no longer got his honor back? His father had to have known that the avatar was there on that ship, he had to at this point, what was his father planning to do? Then slowly his eyes opened and he looked up at his uncle that walked into his room with a letter, signed and marked by his father, before tossing it on the table, **"Your father heard news of our little capture, the water bender master..."** He stated in a soft voice, **"Since we are only a hour away from land.. News does travel fast.."** He muttered before sitting down at the small table in the room and sighing, **"It seems... In order to make a treaty with both the North and South water tribes your father wishes you to marry the Princess of the Southern tribe and the master of the Northern tribe.."** He stated with a small frown on his face. That caused the male to jump up from his bed and he looked at his father with the fear and doubt in his eyes, **"She'll never go for it Uncle!"** He yelled, his voice booming in the rather small room, **"Her mind is so wrapped around that Air bender!"** He added only to hear his uncle yell. Upset he slammed his hands down on the table and glared at the older gentleman, **"I will not marry a women who is in team with the boy who holds my honor..."** He stated before he stood up straight once more, **"Your father also stated this will bring your honor back fully.."** Then there was a silence and the two of them sat there in the uneasy feeling of the thick air that seemed to hold their life at their hands at this point, **"Uncle..."** He spoke before he heard the older man stand with a sigh.

He would have to marry her? A easier way of obtaining his honor that was not doubted but at the same time now it was more difficult. He had many women before and knew how to touch them in a way that made them moan his name which each movement he made and each touch that he gave them but this women was a piece of work. Loud and willed in her own way that even the avatar had problems with her and yet his father wished to have them married? What on Earth was his father thinking? Then it hit him, like a slap in the face his eyes widen and he looked down at his uncle who simply nodded his head, **"By this marriage... Your father will have law and order in those kingdoms..."** He sated before he gently took a small sip of the tea in his cup. Zuko did not like this, what would he say to this women? Hell he didn't even remember her name! Raising his hand to his eyes he lightly rubbed his closed eye lids, he would get his honor back though, this one simple movement, this simple thing and his honor would be given to him and /he/ would be back in line to own the throne. Gently he opened his eyes while his hand slowly slid down his face,** "How do you order a girl that hates you to marry you..."** He whispered before sighing and gently sitting in a lazy manner in front of his uncle,** "She is in love with that Air bender.."** He spoke only to have his uncle chuckle, "Has that ever stopped you Zuko?" He asked with a small smirk on his face, **"You must win her affection.."** And then this time it was Zuko's turn to laugh before he stood up, **"I have a plan father, to get both the avatar and her on my side..**" He whispered just soft enough so that the two of them would hear, **"I will... get her to marry me..."** Then a guard knocked on the metal door and with the chains on his suit ringing slightly Zuko looked up at him only to hear that the female in her cage was now awake and ready to be questioned, a bit faster but he didn't care, he would make her agree to his plan so he stood and walked out the door putting on his normal frown.

There she had sat with her back straight and her hands covered in a thick cloth that blocks chi, making sure she could no longer use her bending skills. As the darkness of the cages blocked out her sight and she had to narrow her eyes in order to see Katara placed her hands in her lap and lightly looked down at the cloth, she couldn't stand the way that they itched! Lightly she itched the cloth only to have them heat up as if fire was flowing through them at this point. Gently she slowly looked up at the cage door and got ready as heavy foot steps echoed down the stair way from the hallway causing her heart to pound in her chest but she remained still and in the silence she some how manged to keep a cool look on her face and then the cage door was swung open and there stood the prince that was name Zuko with his face smug and collected as he stared down at the female, **"We have the avatar.."** He lied but the girls eyes widen and he knew that he had won this,** "My father has ordered me to kill him unless you agree to our terms, marry me and bind the South and North water tribes to the Fire Nation.."** He stated. Katara sat there and as she looked up at him her brown eyes pleaded with him to let her but he only looked down at her before walking in fully with a frown on his face,** "No... "** She whispered in a soft voice,** "I... I will not..."** Suddenly she shook her head and she looked down at the ground before she sighed and gripped her still wet outfit and she closed her eyes tightly, **"Don't hurt Ang... I agree..."** He whispered only to hear him chuckle in a soft voice, **"Fine then.. You will be returned to my chamber... But only upon reaching the land.."** He spoke in a soft voice before he turned on his heel once more and left the cage with a slam of the door. Thats when she let out the sob that she had been holding, no she would no longer fail Ang, if he lived then maybe she would still have a chance of getting out of this and in order to do that then it was needed that she be married to him. Yet she didn't know that Zuko had been standing there, just by the side of her cage and listened to her soft sobs.

Standing there in silence with his back straight and his hands to his side before he started to walk up the stairs once more, no he didn't care if she cried, though it pained him in a way to hear her sob over such a small thing for he knew how it felt he needed his honor back more then she needed to be with the avatar. Walking back up the stairs only to stop as he was meet with his uncle's disapproving look he side,** "Uncle.."** He stared only to be cut off, **"What you did Zuko.. You will pay for it.."** He stated with a frown before he turned with a sigh and headed out of the ship to most likely take a breath of fresh air. However, Zuko stood there wondering what his uncle meant but if he did this and he would gain his honor back then why was he still feeling bad about doing this? Closing his eyes he gripped his hands into fist with a small frown on his face, he couldn't stand this, why and how did his uncle get to him with just a few simple words? Sure he felt bad for pushing the women into something like this but at the same time this might be his only chance and from what he saw the Avatar was probably dead and the search would have to be redone. Then as he opened his eyes and looked up at the hallway were his room sat all that guilt he had no longer seemed to be there and he slowly walked up the stairs and back into his room, no she would marry him and he would get his honor back, by the time they married he would tell her that the avatar was dead and it would be to late. Not only that but if the Avatar wasn't dead then he would come for her and he would black mail him with her, it was a win-win for him, even if it meant that girl would have a broken heart in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is my first fan fiction of the two and of the Avatar at this point, i hope you liked it though and i will update it as soon as i can! Leave a comment and tell me what i could work on okay? If you don't like it tell me why please? But not just because you hated the way i wrote it or anything like that just say that you didn't like the plot or you didn't like the way the character was OCed please. Anyway think you so much for reading and i hope you comment~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!~**

**Lookie I'm updating the story! Anyway I want to say I'm sorry for disappearing but I hope you will forgive me with this chapter. I plan to just abuse these two as best as I can, so no there will not be any lovely dovey as of yet, there will be fighting and a bit of fluff but other than that, Katara will be trying to kill Zuko and Zuko will be simply ignoring her and her weak attempts to even hit him. How does that sound? ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_The Unfit Bride_

_S_ilence, it was like someone had died and now there was just depression everywhere, you could hear the guards silently walking up and how the marble hallways, hear the sound of the maids chatting about the new water bender resting inside of the fire palace gates, even if they were far to silent than a simple whisper. It was in this silence that whimpering, moaning and pleading was heard, down the corridor to the young masters bedroom where the door was locked tightly from the inside was the sound of a female inside of his chambers. The flames along his walls flickered while the dark veils around the dark bed showered the two figures in the forbidden lovers embrace, although the one under the young master was fighting and crying, the heat taking away all that was left of the water inside of the air around her, to little to bend now. Her hair was a mess, eyes red from crying and cheeks stained with tears, lips bruised badly, marks along her neck showed the abuse Zuko had put her through that night the two of them had been forced to lay entwine. Her hands gripped inside fist with each thrust he gave her, his long shaft being pushed deeper and deeper into her womb that she was sure she would throw up from the abuse, sweat glisten along her skin while her breast bounce matching his pace, her eyes shut tightly as if to think of some where else to be only to be rudely awaken when her muscles clenched and her back arched for what felt the hundredth time those prolonged hours.

Slowly his hips rested, Zuko looking down at the female under him with sweat rolling down his tones chest and stomach, his hands clenching her wrist to keep them pinned just by her head, she was asleep... Worn out he would think, still it wasn't like he wasn't tired... He hadn't however finished and he was not going to be nice to her anymore than what he had. With a sharp thrust his eyes narrowed when the girl hissed in pain and her eyes fluttered open to look up at him once again, she had almost completely given up, that was good, so when he started to thrust once more he only made soft whimpers, moans and sighs, in pleasure, her body no longer belonging to water or her self even! Leaning over her, his hair falling into his face, he shut his eyes tightly when he felt that coil in his stomach slowly start to turn and within a few thrust gave a harsh one making her cry out as he spilled his seeds into her awaiting womb. The face she made when the warmth hit her stomach easily made him smirk, her back arched in her own release just from the first time of heat being forced into her stomach, it was kinda funny how all of this happened in a short amount of time but Zuko was tired of being nice, he was tired of playing by the rules and getting no where!

Slowly he pulled out, Katara making a whimper when the harsh weight inside of her was gone, and slowly started to pull on his lose pants that he kept undone just because he was about to hit the baths to get cleaned up before reaching his fathers throne room. Simply watching her from the corner of his eyes, his hair falling into his face slightly, he sighed and looked away almost ashamed to look down at the bruised and battered girl before him, his uncle had taught him better after all, but there was no way he was going to turn away from this now that he had come this far down the line. Gathering some new clothes, he left the door and locked it behind him, requesting the guards to stay watch over the room and wait for his return, in doing so Zuko made sure that his bride and the mother of his soon to be children would never see the light of day again! It was almost cruel wasn't it? Simply walking away from the future that he could have had if he had only played nice? Where in the world did that get people anymore these days? There was a war coming and there was nothing that was going to stop it! Slowly he made his way down the marble walkway of the palace and bowed his head, a few servants that past him bowing to him in respect now that he had gotten the water bender to marry him, by force and blackmail but it did bind the two countries together and his father had given him back that honor at least. Slowly he undressed when he made it to the bathing area and slid deep into the hot water to unwind what was left of his nerves.

Katara on the other hand laid there, simply dazing off towards the wall in a type of daze while her dead eyes appeared to have nothing left in them, all the life that she once had was gone an there was nothing that could bring her back! She could feel those nasty seeds swimming about in her womb, feel the heat he had left on her skin, still feel his body pinning hers down while her throat throbbed from simply screaming at him at the top of her lungs! He had been her first and now... She was never going to be touched by another male for as long as she lived! Slowly her bruised hands came to rest in front of her face and she tilted her head back then turned to the side to curl up in a small ball to hide away from everything. The bed was large enough to do that... And the blankets was nice and fluffy so she could move under them and no one would ever be able to see her! Within minutes though she was already pushing her self up, she needed a bath and she needed to get cleaned up, even if she was a prisoner in her new home, her family in the land of waters never to know this, she needed to wait till Aang showed up to save her! Slowly she gathered some clothes from the closest and put on a large gown to cover her self before she knocked on the door, the guards voice outside coming back to her muffled when he asked her what she wanted. In a soft reply she gulped, "A bath.." She whispered, silence on the other side greeting her before the locked turned and was forced open with a creak of the wood and the guards moving to her side to move her into the hallway where they relocated her to the hot springs just within the confines of the palace.

Silently she moved into the stone building but before she could the gown dropping from her, she looked to see Zuko looking up at her with those narrowed eyes of his, his lips thinned and pressed awaiting to see what she would do or say to him. For a moment she thought about sending some hot water into his face, and she almost did! If it hadn't been for the glare he sent her in warning. Today was the day she was chained to him, in a few hours she would be standing with him in front of his father and a band on her finger and the necklace around her neck would tie her to him forever, locking her away from the world she knew. "I hate you..." She whispered, Zuko seemingly unfazed by this, "I loved someone else... I was prepared to study to be the best..." Gripping her hands into fist, she raised them in the air quickly and sent all the water from the springs towards Zuko, what she hadn't thought of was when the water stopped dead just a few feet from him and stood there in mid air. With her body jerking to stand up confused, Zuko stood up with the dripping white towel around his waist and walked over to her side, his hand wrapping around her neck tightening more and more, "...You are in my house Katara..." He warned, a glare sent her way when his hand started to tighten more and more around her neck, "You have no control..." Tossing her backwards to the ground, her head hitting rather hard, the water dropped into the large springs once more and he smirked down at her, "Now then... Get dressed and hurry it up..." He didn't wait for her, he simply left the area and headed out of the large building to dress and wait for her.

With her hands shaking, she moved away from the wall and crawled over to the water, slowly sinking in only to quickly wash her self off. This wasn't the Zuko she knew or even had a hint of knowing anymore, he was dangerous and he felt nothing towards seeing someone get hurt anymore! This was the price that he had paid in order to become part of his family again! With her bruised hands rubbing water and soap into her skin, her hair shining from simply being washed, she stood up and dressed in the bright red and black dress that she had become Zuko's bride in before she walked outside to meet him, her head bowed and her hands clenched to her side. She didn't care what happened... She wasn't giving up just yet! With his rough hand gripping her arm, she was pulled towards the house and lead through the hallways with her arm being clenched tighter and tighter. The robe she wore flowed around her gently but did nothing for her skin or hair, in fact it made her blend in with everything else that was around her! With the clicked of their feet Zuko cleared his throat making Katara look up at him confused, "...This isn't how I planned it.." He spoke truthful, "But father is sealing your bending skills.." Her eyes widen and she pulled back, screams ripping through her already sore throat while water poured into her eyes. Why was she crying, why now?! "No!" She was nearly the only water bender left in her nation! Besides the North part, she couldn't lose that, the only thing that gave her life a reason!

Zuko didn't give her time to fight back, he didn't give her away to the pulling or to the tugging, he didn't do anything besides silently lead her into the large throne room where the large male sat in silence looking down at the female and his son. At first nothing was said, Katara screaming still only embarrassing Zuko... Well till his fist came in contact with her cheek making her eyes widen and her voice fall from her lips. Roughly he pushed the female down to her knees while he stood there proudly, "Rather or not she says so... She has agreed father..." At first nothing left the tall males lips but his advisers were to his side, telling him of the great promise that bringing the two nations together would do! He would have power against his enemy and no one would be able to stop them! Silently though he sat there before he snapped his fingers, the soft noise flew threw the air causing it to become louder and louder till it faded, and a small box was placed in front of Zuko. Katara sat there shaking and crying, holding her bruised cheek, but Zuko took the red choker neck with the glowing stone in it from the red box and turned to the female before him, she was unfit... Of everything! But he lowered down and locked the necklace around her neck even as she tried to push him away. It was in that moment that her voice gasped and the necklace tighten dangerously, causing her to lose her till she settled back down, a smirk on Zukos face appearing when he stood away from the panting female and turned to his father.

"It will keep her in line when her family comes... If she so much as _thinks_ of giving them a hint to her status of being forced into this it will kill her and anyone around her..." He warned, Katara holding a hand up to the necklace and looking at him in pure shock while he simply chuckled and smirked, "It will also seal her bending..." It was then that she bit her bottom lip, already trying to think a way out of simply being his sex slave! But Zuko bowed to his father and grabbed Katara, dragging her from the room with the girl oddly silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!~**

**I want to think the guest that reviewed for this story, although I do hope that you guys will get a account so I can think you personally. However, you guys have to understand that I don't plan for her to just give up, what kind of story would that be? Basically what I'm trying to say is that to think of this logically everything has been pushed onto her last moment and she hasn't had time to think, make sense? **

**Okay now to this chapter~! This is where your little girl grows up -sniffles happily-**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>_Finding Aang__  
><em>

A month, a month is what she had before her family would be there and a month is what she had to think of a plan and get the hell out of that place to warn them! However, there was a few things to these plans that she had to think of, firstly was the fact that she had to wait at least three weeks to see if she was pregnant, if she was she would have to quickly leave before she was showing, secondly was the necklace, a bomb attached to her neck was sitting there waiting. The good news, however, was because of the necklace and the set up barrier they had around the palace with fire stones, they let her go where ever she wanted, simply put she could go anywhere she wanted within that palace. So now she could find Aang! Silently she walked down the hallways of the grand palace, that red fire benders gown burning her from the inside out! Oh how she wanted to take it off, how she wanted to destroy all the clothes that were sitting in that closet so silently waiting for her to change into them the next days, she wouldn't allow it! Every day had been hell and now that she was... sorta free, she wasn't going to waste this chance! 

So she walked, through the hallways allowing the guards to stare at her, allow them to whisper behind her back even if she wanted to yell and kick her feet, perhaps kill them with her small hands wrapped around their small little neck! With the fire flickering on her tan skin and her eyes shining in the dim lighting, she could hear every little thing that went on within that palace, even feel the water in the pipes of the building being protected by the heat of the leaders flame. He didn't like her...Gently her gown flowed behind her in a graceful manner, her long hair brushed straight and decorated with Zuko's crest allowing it to gently lay on her shoulders, that blasted necklace glistening just above her breast line, her breast however where covered by her gown. The doors to each room seemed to be something like a bedroom, a bath house hallway, dinning room and a few studies and libraries, she knew this wouldn't be easy but she also didn't expect there to be over a thousand doors and hallways! Her small feet tapped against the marble flooring while she kept her hands to her sides, the throbbing and aching in her feet making her almost want to give up! Silently she rounded another corner and ran smack dab into a strong tone chest who growled at her.

Two arms wrapped around her slim waist, she froze, her eyes widening and her body tensing when the warm breath of the male touched her skin, "...Katara ... What are you doing out here...?" Questioned Zukos voice ever so gently into her ear, his hands running down her waist and gripping the gown tightly to hold her still against him, "Besides... I told you to wait for me in the room..." His grip became rougher, nails digging into her skin over the gown and his other hand holding her neck tightly making her shut her eyes and grip his wrist in her weak attempt to try and fight him back then he pulled away, dropping her to her feet from the little way up he had her off the ground. Honestly she was surprised, though she had her hands over her neck, and looked up to see Zuko simply looking down at her, "...Are you looking for Aang...?" Her body tensed and she looked away, the simple action making the male smirk and chuckle! Bowing her head like a wounded dog, Zuko petted her head and sighed, "Go a head... Sooner or later you'll find what your looking for... But if you don't start listening, You'll start finding Pieces of what your after left out in the open for you..." Waving to her from over his shoulder while he walked away, Katara gripping her hands into fist while she placed them on her knees growling. He could be easily killed, she could maybe freeze this whole family and run...?

Slowly she stood up and moved onto her hands pushed her self up, the pain of knowing he would do what he would said to her to Aang, so the question was should she chance it now? Standing there in silence, her head bowed and hair falling over her face, she felt her heart pounding in her chest and gripped the gown tightly that she wore shaking, there was nothing that could change her mind... She needed to find the boy and run away! With that thought in mind, she hurried down the hallway further and narrowed her eyes, there was a burning pain coming from her eyes and before she knew it she found her back pressed to the stone wall simply sliding down crying with her hands covering her face. Sure she had pictured her life doing something different... she had thought that she would become a great water bender and easily protect her home once more with a child and a husband by her side but now she was stuck here?! Suddenly she felt the simply emotion of rage filling her every core, her hands gripped into fist and she placed them over her head, with a blood wrenching scream that echoed through the walls every once of power she had stored and the pipes inside busted, water pressuring the wall causing water to leak from the cracks and holes there.

Alarms buzzed quickly and the stone around her neck tighten, she couldn't breath! Her hands gripped the iron thing to pull and tug at it but when those guards came to stand just a few feet from her and quickly took a stance, "Lady Water Bender!" The captain yelled, standing in front of the fire benders who were ready to attack her if she made a move and she did. Without caring or thinking, she used the water she had and managed to block a few fire attacked but the one from behind hit her square into her right shoulder causing it to burn the clothing and flesh from her body, a scream ripping from her throat. With rage still filling her corner she parted her feet and stood in a still stance before pushed her hands out with a quickly reflex from her wrist and her left foot coming up ever so slightly causing the water around her to splinter and freeze the guards. With a thud she dropped to the ground and sat there, her head bowed forward and resting her hands on her knees but she sprinted right out of that area when more thuds started to come down the hallway towards her. Not what she had in mind for a escape plan but so far it was working... a little bit.

Her gown was ready to fall off her slim form, the burn already stinging the female and ready to scar her skin but she had no time to wast, the fire stones around the palace where being blocked by the power of the benders and she had less than a few moments before they were back up! Turning corner and corner, fire rushing past her face, she finally came into a hallway to see the large wooden gate of the palace, she was close! Quickly she got into stance, her hands shaking when the heat of the guards pressed down to her neck, and readied the water within the walls to come to her but just as she moved her feet and readied to destroy the only think blocking her from freedom, a arm wrapped around her neck and held her against his body. Zuko's warm breath and strong scent filled her body making her kick and scream at him, rage filling every bone of her core, then she stopped and looked up at the male frowning, meeting his eyes and seeing the glare he sent her, it was soon found out why. When she turned back in front of her there stood the power fire leader and Zuko's uncle who looked... Well ready to simple kill the young fire prince!

"Father..." He greeted, his eyes trained on the male in front of him though his arms did tighten in a protective manner around her, "I'll seal her to our room..." He whispered, though it was to late for that in his father eyes. Quickly his father stood in front of the two of them and his hand was placed on her stomach and fire just appeared there! Her eyes widen a fraction before she felt the pain of the fire hitting her right in the middle, a scream leaving her lips while blood pooled into her mouth, her gown slowly falling open when his father took a step back and revealed the blood red burn mark that had now marked her, it should heal somewhat... "Zuko..." The roar of his fathers voice alerted the prince and he dropped Katara to the ground, the young girl falling forward to the ground simply from being worn out and in pain, "Take her to the room... Have the healers there... And mark sure those marks are hidden.." He warned, turning and leaving Zuko, the past out katara and his Uncle standing there in front of the door. It was silent for a few moments, the two awake ones bowing their heads when his father past them ordering for their jailed Earth benders to repair the walls and seal the water once more making his voice echo in the hallways before it faded out leaving them alone.

Without thinking about his actions, he slowly gathered Katara up into his arms before he finally looked up to see Iroh looking at him with a strong glare, in that moment, the one he had been avoiding, he felt ashamed like he had betrayed the male. "Zuko..." Iroh spoke, his hands resting behind his back before he took steps forward to meet Zuko's side, the two of them starting to walk in silence down the hallway towards his room, "Do you know what you have done to this girl...?" Silence answered the old man but Iroh saw Zuko's grip tighten on the sleeping female, blood already pooling to her skin from the unsealed burns on her body, "She is a water bender..." Suddenly Iroh seemed to hiss at him, Zuko stopping just a few feet down from the hallway towards his room, Irog took this as a clue to keep going, "She is not meant to live inside of the fire palace!" Gripping Zuko's shoulders, the old man shook his slightly causing Zuko to growl slightly, "I know uncle!" He frowned, holding the girl tightly to his chest, the old man taking a step back from the young princes temper flare, "I know..." Softly he whimpered and started towards his room once more, "Than let her go..." Iroh whispered, Zuko ignoring him once more only for the old man to get his face slammed against the bedroom door when Zuko locked himself and Katara away in that darkness.

He knew that this was wrong, he knew that Katara should have been free but he couldn't let her go... He couldn't let the only person who he actually wanted, the one thing that he could now have, simply go back into that ice lands where he could never go. He couldn't let them take away the person that made him... Made him feel like a human! Silently he took care of her body, removing her body with the bed padded with warmed towels to help stop the bleeding, and started to silently burn the flesh that was still bleeding. He didn't want anyone to come into the room at that moment... even as she hissed in her sleep, turned onto her side and away from Zuko, the male didn't leave her alone and simply moved behind her to wrap his arms there and held her against him. He knew... Zuko knew! Katara would never see him any other way other as the man that trapped her, basically sentenced her to death, Zuko knew... She would never be happy there, even if she had his kid, hell she would probably kill the child just to keep some what free from him! Silently his hand moved down to her stomach where he had been waiting to see if life was inside of it, and closed his eyes, "Katara.." He whispered, the girl remaining silent as she slept, "...Please... Understand... I can't... Let you get caught up... In my fathers plan..." Nothing greeted him but he closed his eyes and tucked her into the covers silently, "...I can't let Aang take you... I wont... Let you go... Not with the war coming..." Again nothing but Zuko stood up by the side of the bed and moved over to the door where the water benders kept their head bowed and simply walked past him to tend to Katara, Iroh standing there in silence," So what are you going to do...?" He questioned.

Zuko stood there in silence and glanced at the girl who was being healed there in the bed than at his uncle, "...I want her happy Uncle.." For a moment he seemed to smile but the look on Zuko's face silenced him, "...But I can't have her there in the war... I wont let her get hurt, even if she looks at my like a monster..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter was a bit odd but I wanted to show how much Katara meant to Zuko in a semi way, Katara was close to running though! Ooh so close~ Anyway, review and tell me what you think! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys~**

**I loved the reviews I got and I am going to answer them right now, all the questions and thoughts that you have given me. Now then, one of the guest thought of Blood bending, I want everyone to know that I put a lot of thought into each idea that I put into my stories, I have thought over and over again what they could do to do this, what they could say or how they act, so yes this has crossed my mind. So the question is now, why not blood bend.**

**To put it bluntly, Katara cannot blood bend blood, she is not that smart at the moment. You have to have great control over water, a simply mistake could end up killing her, Zuko, a innocent bystander or someone from her family if she tries it when they are there. She couldn't live with her self if that was to happen, she couldn't even try to go on if someone she loved was hurt because of her. Not only that but simply put water bender focus on freedom and emotions, they are one of the innocent elements I think, if Katara was to have any pride as a water bender I don't think she would even try.**

**The second question is, are her friends truly looking for her. Now this, I cannot tell you, simply because if I did, it would ruin the idea I have planned for all of this. I can promise you that they will appear soon enough and I hope you like the twist that I have near the future. **

**The last thing I will answer is, will Katara get pregnant. Now I think I answered this is my last chapter at the start, I mean I really don't know how blunt I have to be but hopefully this will clear it up. Having sex once has a very low chance of getting the person pregnant, not only that but she did not remain in bed for a twenty minute period of time and after doing a bit of research on that subject, woman use to do that in order to create a maximum percent of chance of getting pregnant, so no worries.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter so Katara slowly going insane~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> _The Question...__  
><em>

Time was passing by slowly, ever so slowly, you could hear the clock so ticking down second by second, hear the light clacking of the tea cups and tea pots being placed on the glass table, as the woman of the clan slowly fed and poured drinks for their husbands and lovers, even some of the mistresses were there kissing and hugging on the men. Zuko sat in silence beside her though, Katara's head was held up in a proper manner while she gripped her red fire benders robe tightly in her two clenched hands, the burns on her body causing her muscles to clench and twitch with pain from the healing she had been receiving over the period of the three days up to that point. Zuko had stopped looking at her all together, maybe he was bored, but a part of her was getting tired of being ignored, she wanted some sort of attention, she wanted him to notice her and to give her some right of her actually being there beside him, she wasn't going to just allow her self to be used once and then be thrown out like last weeks trash. Was it really so bad of her? Yes a part of her had actually given up, she was sore and tired and she couldn't kill her self, she wasn't going to start a war that could end with her simply being married to Zuko... Suddenly she gagged and was forced to cover her mouth, Zuko casting a glance over in her direction while she turned her head away, okay so maybe being married to Zuko wasn't that great... It made her gag for God's sake!

Being tapped on her arm by the male now invading her thoughts, she sighed and straighten her self once more to place her hands calmly in her lap, the men slowly standing up and leaving the woman behind to do... Well whatever they did. Zuko paused though, he gently grabbed her chin and kissed her own the lips, Katara near throwing up but then suddenly her body tensed, his mouth gently resting beside her ear, "Aang will be here by tomorrow... Try to keep your self alive..." Then he stood up and left the group of woman behind to clean up and get ready for the dinner that would be there with the men once more that afternoon, for now they had a battle plan to come up with. Katara sat there in semi shock, what was Zuko thinking telling her something like that?! When the woman left her alone, she stood from the large table and walked out of the room, her mind racing at the speed of light as she tried to think of a way to get Aang's attention! He would be there tomorrow... That was what Zuko was saying. Walking into her room that was kept nice and clean from the female maids of the palace, she shut the door and walked over to the bed only to fall backwards and shut her eyes, her body lightly bouncing on the large bed.

With her hair spread out around her head and her large gown almost causing it to make her look like she was on fire in the large dark bed, her eyes slowly shut and she sighed, relaxing in the warmth of the blankets around her. She was scared... Soon everything would be crashing down around her and the war was simply days away, a peace between water and fire would finally be made but she knew, yes Katara knew that Zuko's father would only enslave them. Slowly a single tear drop feel from her eyes and she turned on her side to curl into a small ball, hugging the pillow to her chest and closing her eyes tightly, she couldn't stand this anymore... She wanted to be free, she wanted to feel her the wind on her face and the cold rush of water below her feet, she wanted to see what it was like out there! So she sat up and suddenly pulled on the necklace, she wanted to feel free! With a sudden yank of the necklace, the silver jewels and the dark red rubies fell to the ground lightly clinging against the marble ground... She paused, the red burnt mark on her neck now showing from the tighten necklace and Katara sat there with her hands still in the same position.

It took only minutes but she was out, she was gone from the palace leaving a trail of guards in her wake, the alarms were going off and in the midst of the girl left a worried Zuko, this was no way he could let her go out there anymore! It was different... changed and she wouldn't be able to live! Hurrying behind her trail, the guards already trying to capture her only causing water to put out their flames, Zuko was the first to grab her wrist from behind while they stood just outside the hotsprings of the fire palace and pressed her back against his chest. He would be caught and be tortured as a traitor if he let her go but the glare she sent him... The way those eyes just shot him with all the hate even a dark lord couldn't summon made him rethink his whole plan of simply hiding her away from the world. Suddenly his grip tighten, the guards shouting behind them while Katara pulled and yelled at him only to be silenced by a sharp kiss to her lips, his hand sliding down from his wrist to grip her hand then the two of them were off, Zuko pulling Katara behind him away from the palace and back towards the ocean. There was strange things out in the world at this moment but she was unhappy here, she would kill her self sooner or later and he wouldn't let her do that, not with the chance that she would be pregnant with their child! A child that... Didn't know what was happening in the world at the moment.

Katara was pulling on her wrist worried, where was he taking her?! But even though she was voicing her threats, yelling at him to leave her along and be gone from her sight, he didn't let her go and kept pulling her further and further away from the palace and the group of guards that were disappearing from the sight behind them. With the sand touching their feet Iroh stood there by a small boat and Zuko stopped to look at Katara who was pulling and yanking away from him but Zuko gulped and looked down at her, "Katara stop..." He spoke, his hands resting on her shoulders only making her glare up at him, "I will take you home... But right now just act like you are listening to me!" He yelled, Katara taken back by the glare Zuko was sending her and it honestly made her shut up from her screaming for once. Pulling the girl onto the boat and moving down into the single room of his uncles, he moved her under the bed and tucked suit cases in front of her to hide her before moving to stand by the bed when the guards moved in to search the room, nothing... they had to find nothing! Zuko almost felt like he was sweating... The guards were searching everywhere but soon they bowed to Zuko and left, only explaining shortly that his bride was missing but he nodded and was left in silence with the girl who was crawling out from under the bed.

The two would now be simple goners, they raced away from the palace and now the water benders would never come to his father which would mean that as soon as the two would be found out then they would be hunted down and killed. With a jerk the boat was moved away from the dock and Iroh walked down the stairs to already see Katara readying to attack Zuko but the old man smiled and laughed at the two who were glaring at each other ready for blood, "Now now..." The old man spoke, the two young people in front of him gripping their hands into fist ready to claw at each other, "Rest in here... A guest room is being prepared... I will let you know when it is down Katara..." Without saying anything Zuko stormed out of the room, more enraged then anything at the moment and headed up to the deck to try and cool off, at least it would seem to the guards searching the shores that he was searching for his wife as well and was pissed at her rather than her being down stairs and he couldn't even touch her. He couldn't grab her and slowly start tightening his hold on her throat making her beg for him to forgive her! Gripping the cold railings of the ship, her bowed his head and bit his bottom lip to sigh in a soft voice, he needed some time alone to think about this... While Katara sat there on the edge of the bed while Iroh stood there and looked down at her which made her look up at him in return.

She couldn't understand why Zuko was so upset with her, he didn't have to help her! He could have tried to stop her and then the two of them would be done and over with, however, Irohs frown gave her another idea and made her sit up straight, the old man seemed to be the only one that understood anything that was going on! "You understand what you have done Katara..." He spoke, though it didn't sound like a question and only stood up to stand in front of the old man, her eyes glowing with fire, "He didn't have to save me! He didn't have to do any of this!" She yelled, though the old man simply shook his head and walked over to stand in front of her, "..Zuko has sought after nothing but the approval of his Father..." He spoke, Katara still glaring deeply up at him, "You were the closest thing he could get to that... even then he took the punishment when you were suppose to... He allowed you into his life to share what he was taught was right..." Suddenly Katara frown and she suddenly felt... Bad? "Katara... While you had a loving family, Zuko had nothing... It is time you stop thinking that every nation is the same.." With a sharp turn on his heels, Iroh sighed and walked onto the deck where he saw Zuko already standing there with his back straight, head raised in a prideful manner and the true fire nations suit on, he looked like the younger, untainted version of his father... "Uncle... I want to visit mother..." he spoke softly, Iroh nodding his head knowing what this was a about and simply telling the captain of the ship where to go.

Deep inside of the ship though, Katara sat there in silence, her head bowed and her hands clenched into fist, why should she care about what he did? Why should she care about the fact that he wasn't raised in a happy home? Why did she have to care at all?! He had rapped her, tortured her and now his uncle dared to give her a talk about how she shouldn't compare everything to her happy home?! Katara wanted nothing more than to rip her hair out, to simply pull it away from her scalp and disappear from view but she was simply to close to the fire nation right now. Silently she undressed and grabbed some of the blue robes that his uncle had been so nice to put there for her, then she walked out onto deck with him, the nation's capital already fading from view, "...Zuko..." Her voice was strong enough that every male on that ship turned to her but yet... there was a hint of remorse when Zuko turned to her, his locks of hair gently blowing into his face and his tone body standing there at attention waiting for her... Waiting for Katara to join him which surprisingly she did... She stood there in the light blue robe by his side with her hands by her own side, her brown locks of hair gently ruffling over her shoulders and back and then she spoke, "... Zuko... Why don't you stay with me... In the water village...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh I can't wait to see what people say about this one haha I know a lot of people are going to hate this but... I already have a idea thought out about this story so hopefully the people who have been telling me, 'Well I think she would do this not this' or 'I don't think she would let that happen' Wont bash on me to hard x.x <strong>


End file.
